


August 2020 Drabbles Collection

by DLManoir



Series: Daily Drabbles [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Original Work, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A/B/O, Adopted Children, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anthropomorphic, Antichrist, Awkward Dates, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Birthday Cake, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Children, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Coming Untouched, Cute Kids, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Alpha/Male Omega, First Time Bottoming, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Historical Inaccuracy, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, La Petite Mort experience, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Men Crying, Mildly Dubious Consent, OV, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Overstimulation, Parenthood, Period Typical Attitudes, Pining, Post-Orgasm Torture, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shooting Star, Siblings, Sick Character, Sickfic, Single Parents, Skinny Dipping, Sloppy Makeouts, Somnophilia, Spit Kink, Tattoos, True Love, True Mates, Twincest, Unconsciousness, Voyeurism, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wizards, a/b/o dynamics, first word, quadruplets, vaginal sex (implied)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: What is a drabble?Drabbles are short works of fiction that are exactly 100-words long. Like any other complete story of any length, they contain a beginning, a middle, and an end.I find drabbles challenging to write by their shortness. I enjoy challenges. So, I write a drabble to make available each and every day to 1$ patrons. At the end of the week, I then compile them all and make them available for free on AO3. These are all original prompts, some of my own, others of patrons.If you'd like to learn how you can prompt me for future drabbles, follow me onTwitter!
Relationships: Aamon/Rowan, Akeem Althaelab/Sokari Althaelab, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Fakhir/Alya, Frank/Yutu, Matthew Curtis/Johnny Perkins, Original Female Character/Fakhir, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Zachary Schoenfeld/Morgan Fairrow
Series: Daily Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Pheromone Spell (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> **week 1 - day 1**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: "My beautiful Alpha."
> 
> CW: blow jobs, praise kink, coming untouched

Zach didn’t give blowjobs, but when he did, Morgan showered him with praise. It filled him with so much Alpha pride!

_ “Oh, God, Zach… Zach! Hnnngh…” _ Those moans alone sent shocks of pleasure down Zach’s spine, straight to his balls. A light rub would send him over the edge if he weren’t trapped in his breeches.

_ “Uuuuuhhhh! Alpha! M-my beautiful Alpha! Ah! _ ” Morgan came with a shout.

_ In Zach’s mouth. _

“Wait!” Morgan scrambled for a cup. “Here, spit.”

“Too late…”

“You didn’t have to.” Morgan smiled, kissed his lips, and reached for his cock. “Your turn?”

Zach flinched. “I-I came.”


	2. Pheromone Spell (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 1 - day 2**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: Zach finds Morgan's heat-soaked underwear hidden in the laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: masturbation

Zach touched something cold and…  _ slimy. _ He shuddered, braving a peek into the laundry basket.  _ Morgan’s slick-soaked underwear. _ Instant relief.

In a moment of impulsivity, he sniffed it.

The aroma was light, but distinctly of heat. It roused something in him and Zach slipped his hand down the front of his pants. He handled his cock, pushing his pants down to keep pumping it.

Pleasure built quickly, his pace quickening with it. His breath hitched. Zach barely covered himself with the soiled boxers in time for his orgasm.  _ “Hnnngh!” _ He bit back a moan and spilled into Morgan’s cold mess.


	3. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 1 - day 3**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Milo say "Dada" for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: pup's first word

Milo quickly learned incomprehensible baby gibberish but didn’t pick up on any actual words. Of course, there were exceptions such as ‘kiki’ for cookies, or ‘baba’ for the dog, Sebastian.  _ But he refused to say ‘papa’, or ‘dada’? _

“Milo,” Zach addressed the pup seriously, “Say ‘daddy’.”

Milo giggled.

“No. Say ‘daddy’,” Zach repeated.

This time, Milo shrieked with joy at Sebastian and nearly threw himself out of the Alpha’s arms. “Baba!”

Zach sighed defeatedly and deposited the pup. Another failure—

“Dada…”

Zach turned, quick as lightning, making Milo giggle in delight. “What?”

Milo smiled a toothy grin and said... “Baba!”


	4. Pheromone Spell (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 1 - day 4**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: Zach and Morgan in a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: bathtub scene, handjob

There was something intimate about bathing with Morgan, something that softened Zach greatly. The water was hot, the mirror fogging with steam, and the Omega’s hands felt amazing on his cock. It wasn’t about sex tonight, though. Tonight was merely about… bonding.

_ Adoration. _

Morgan would touch him, map every ridge of his body, and he’d reciprocate all of it. They would reinforce their bond. Scent each other—with the heavy steam in the air, their scents quickly grew heady.

Nevertheless, they couldn’t get too carried away; with five pups, their bath was bound to end up disturbed at some point.


	5. Ocean's Deep (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 1 - day 5**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Matt and John go skinny-dipping off their boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: skinny-dipping

“What about sharks?” John asked.

Matt stripped and edged the back of the boat. “Sharks?” he intoned, grinned, and pulled his tongue out. “The only thing that’s gotta hurt you here is me.”

With that, Matt jumped into the ocean naked as a babe. It took some convincing to get John to strip and join him, but the Alpha eventually did. They met a few feet from their boat.

“Happy?” John asked, sullen.

“You’ve made me the happiest Omega in the ocean, John,” Matt answered and stole a kiss from his mate. “It’s more than I’ve ever dared to dream.”


	6. Arabian Thieves (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 1 - day 6**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: The twins peep in on Fakhir getting nasty with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: voyeurism, vaginal sex (implied), blow job/throat-fucking, twincest

Watching Fakhir bedding a jackal beastwoman and simultaneously blowing Sokari wasn’t easy. He couldn’t help it; the way she howled, and their sensual bedroom talk ignited something in the twins, aroused them.

_ “Mmmpffh!” _ Sokari bit down a moan as he thrust against the back of Akeem’s throat.

Peeping like this felt wrong, but the good kind of wrong. One Akeem simply couldn’t resist. Not that Sokari could either. Unlike his brother, though, he had to see more.

He pried the door open— _ hardly an inch!— _ but it creaked, and Fakhir jerked back.

_ “Shit!” _ Fakhir growled,  _ “Get out!” _

They scurried off.


	7. Arabian Thieves (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 1 - day 7**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: Sokari molesting a sleeping Akeem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: somnophilia, 69 position, blow job, twincest, _possibly_ dubcon (your choice)

“Akeem...” Sokari drawled, but Akeem slept on.

_ Good. _

He stripped Akeem, straddling his head, and rubbed the tip of his cock over Akeem’s lips. They gave way and he sank in. Akeem didn’t suck or lick, but his mouth was wet and warm, and he could move in and out of it easily.

Sokari leaned down to take Akeem’s cock in his mouth, swallowing it to the base and fondling the sensitive ballsack beneath. He bobbed his head, worked his tongue along the shaft, and sucked at the head.

He purred when, in his sleep, Akeem came with a whine.


	8. One Omega For Two (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 1**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: Aiden just before and during his walk down the aisle to marry Milo.

“Are you nervous?” Tom had asked Aiden. When he saw Milo waiting at the arch, though, he knew that  _ this _ was right. Milo and Aiden were meant to be together. They both scented the sash wrapped around their necks, forcing them close to one another. Milo’s hands shook a little when Aiden scented the glands at his wrists. They were both excited.

They’d waited so long to hear the preacher say, “You may kiss your mate.” Those two tears that had trickled from their cheek was a testament to their struggles.

Yeah… Those two Omegas were meant for each other.


	9. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 2**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: An Omega baker making their mate a birthday cake.

“I’m home!”

Josh’s hands shook. His world crumbled. He looked at the clock; he ran out of time! Nancy was home, but the cake wasn’t ready! He had nothing ready…

_ Her birthday. _

“Josh?” she called. “Are you okay?”

She sniffed the Omega’s panic from the entrance, so she hurried to him. Josh stumbled in his words. He wasn’t ready. Nothing was ready! “I-I was making a cake for your birthday, but…” His jaw clenched. “I didn’t have enough time.”

“Oh!” Nancy squeaked, “Can we do it together?”

“Wha—but!”

“Please!”

He blinked. “Huh… Okay.” As long as Nancy was happy.


	10. Strange Magic (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 3**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: Shooting Star.

Quillan had fallen terribly ill with a fever Amias couldn’t quench.

He’d tried everything from medicinal roots to spells in the hopes of restoring the boy’s health. He’d even gone to the human kingdom to seek for help. Nothing had worked. He could think of only one thing to do now.

Amias went to the spring of clear water in the forest, and bathed the child who slept a very troubled sleep. He turned his eyes to the night sky.  _ A shooting star! Please! Please! Please! _ He pleaded for divine help.

Quillan woke up the next day, healthy once more.


	11. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 4**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: Zach introduces a new veggie at lunch/dinner and has to convince the pups to eat it.

Wesley threw his plate to the ground. “No!”

“You don’t throw—“

Wesley’s three brothers copied him, throwing their plates as well. Zach boiled with irritation.

Zach shook his head. “We don’t throw.”

Elijah’s eyes filled with tears, causing the four of them to burst into a crying fit.

“Aw, come on…”

They refused to eat any kind of bell peppers. That is, until a crunch sounded out, and the pups turned to see Milo gobbling his portion of green bell peppers. One pup tasted it for himself, and then another. Finally, Milo had convinced the quads to try bell peppers.


	12. Arabian Thieves (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 5**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: Akeem and Sokari find a nice shiny thing and fight over who gets to keep it.

The twins had recently managed to rob one of those beautiful amulets with a ruby at the center from the bazaar. The only issue: they  _ both _ wanted it.

“I distracted the merchant!” Sokari said. “I should have it!”

“But I lead the guard away!” Akeem argued.

“You got to keep the last loot!”

“That was for the  _ both _ of us!”

They failed to reach a consensus on who should get to keep the amulet. Finally, Akeem blurted, “First one to cum loses!”

“Deal!”

No one knew which twin won that night, but they’d kept the entire gang up until morning.


	13. Aamon x Rowan (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 6**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: Aamon untethering Rowan after a long torture/fuck session, Rowan is next to unconscious and weak/limp bodied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW:** post-torture/fucking, degradation, implied future torture

The chains clattered as Aamon unwound Rowan from them. Rowan fell limp, exhausted and unconscious, in the demon’s arms who ushered him out.

Rowan’s consciousness was quick to recover, but his strength wasn’t. “A-Aamon?” His eyes fluttered in and out from his  _ petite mort _ experience. “Where…” His mouth was dry. “Where are we going?”

Aamon didn’t answer. When had he ever answered one of Rowan’s questions?

He was handed over to a hideous creature. It carried him on its back as he was too weak to walk.

Aamon watched them with a cat-like grin. “I’ll see you tomorrow,  _ Little Bird. _ ”


	14. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 7**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ on Patreon: An Omega picking out their outfit for a first date.

Matthew hated weddings, especially not when the bride did everything to pretty him up in the hopes of getting him hitched. “You have to look perfect, Matt.”

He grumbled. “For you or for…” He didn’t dare say  _ John _ ’s name out loud.

“Just put this on!” She had him try on this tie, and that tie. The green one. The red one. “What colour tie will he wear?”

Matt shrugged. “How should I know?”

“He’s your truemate! You should know!”

_ Truemate? _ Matt’s heart sank. Suddenly, he’d lost his voice and spirit. “He’s not…” What else could he say?

“I call bullshit.”


	15. Arabian Thieves (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 1**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Fakhir and Alya smut preview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** exhibitionism, public sex

“Fakhir…”

They broke apart from one another only for a moment. Fakhir lifted Alya onto the cargo crates, and she ensnared him between her legs. His heat pressed against hers then, but he didn’t breach her, even if his hips ground against her.

“What if we’re caught?” She asked, her breaths hitching. Her actions contradicted her concerns, however, as her hands quickly found their way under his shirt, and up his chest. Fakhir’s cockhead rubbed between her folds, his length rubbing her clitoris, and she moaned.

“I need you,” Fakhir’s voice was raspy in her ear. “I need you now.”


	16. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 2**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : An intimate moment after a roleplay scene has ended.

Zach filled the tub after their _scene_ , and brought Morgan to it.

He wiped away the tears staining his mate’s cheeks, then cradled Morgan’s head while scooping water with his bare hands, soaking the blond locks, and gently brushed deft fingers through.

“Let’s get something light to eat after,” Zach said, voice low. He ran his hand over Morgan’s cheek, who leaned into his touch.

“I’m tired,” Morgan said, eyes closed.

“I know, baby… But you have to eat first. And then we’ll nap.”

Morgan nuzzled the inside of his wrist, a strong purr vibrating in his chest. “... Love you…”


	17. Arabian Thieves (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 3**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Akeem and Sokari brushing/grooming each other.

When Akeem had last been groomed like this, he’d been covered in mud. Now, dust crusted deep into his fur.

“Ow!” Akeem hissed, yanking his tail from Sokari’s grasp. “You’re being too rough!”

His brother laughed. “And you’re really dirty, Akeem.”

Sokari took his tail again, shaking it as sand and dirt fell from between the hairs. “See?” he said. “I have to press hard on the brush.”

Akeem grumbled when his brother nuzzled behind his ear, but otherwise settled. He allowed Sokari to finish grooming his tail. When his brother was done, he would return the favour in kind.


	18. Pheromone Spell (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 4**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Zach quick fap session.

Zach’s body was hot, and every drink of Morgan’s scent was intoxicating.

He pressed his face into his mate’s pillow, gnashing it between his teeth, and pumped furiously at his cock. He couldn’t stop his hand, or his hips, as he fucked the tightness of his fist. Each pull sent strings or translucent dribbles flying over the comforter on the bed.

Finally, Zach’s orgasm exploded through him, making his hips stutter as his cock shot thick cum. He groaned and squeezed his knot for that last drop. _“F-fuuuck…”_

Zach collapsed over his hot spend, not quite satisfied.

_I want Morgan..._


	19. Pheromone Spell (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 5**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Morgan waking Zach from a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** Somnophilia, deep throating, dub-con

Zach gasped awake from his nap, his knot pressing against soft lips, to find Morgan deepthroating him.

His Omega took his cock with a heavy purr reverberating along his shaft straight to his balls. A pink tongue forced the seal of Morgan’s lips, his mouth twisting over Zach, and stroked kitten licks against the swell.

 _“Huuungh…”_ Zach grabbed the couch, lost control of his hips, and came. Morgan’s throat tightened around him as he swallowed his seed. Zach’s eyes rolled back.

“Good morning, Alpha,” Morgan said, his voice hoarse but pleased, and so fucking arousing.

“Yeah… you too,” Zach stuttered.


	20. Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 6**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : "Kiss it better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warnings:** underage, implied blow jobs, spitting

“You should have protected me!”

Sebastian knelt, bringing a hand to the back of Ciel’s scraped knees.

“Indeed.” He undid Ciel’s trousers, pulling them down so the fabric would drag over the fresh wounds. His master hissed through clenched teeth. “Let me kiss is better, my Lord.”

Ciel grabbed his chin, snapping his head up. “Open your mouth,” the boy commanded.

Sebastian grinned. His lips stretched wide, he pulled his tongue out, and his master’s spat into his mouth. He was released, but not free to swallow yet.

“Do not disappoint me, Sebastian.”

He took his master in his mouth...


	21. Castlevania (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 7**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : "What is that for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I do plan of turning this into a full short story, so... Keep a lookout for that!
> 
>  **Content warning:** sex toys, overstimulation, _petite mort_ experience

Alucard pulled his fingers out of Trevor’s tight heat as he’d begun to mewl at the touch.

 _“F-fucking—I was… Uuuuuhhhhh!”_ Trevor’s complaint broke into a long, breathy moan when Alucard forced a vibrator into him. He looked between them. _“W-what is that for?”_

“Oh?” he said, “Surely you can’t be so innocent, Trevor.”

Alucard nudged the toy, making Trevor’s cock twitch. _“No… N-no, you can’t…”_

“Shhh… Trust in me.”

The button was pressed, and Trevor’s body stiffened. He instantly came with a howl. The vibrations milked him dry. _“S-stoooooohhhoohhhhh…! Aaaaahhhh! A-Alucard—uuuuuhhhhhhuhh!!”_

Pleasure shocked him until he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only a week left to leave me prompts for September's daily drabbles! Guys, it's absolutely free! 100% free! All you have to do is click the link [here](https://www.patreon.com/posts/40272726) and leave your prompt in the comment! That's it! You have literally nothing to lose, and everything to gain!


	22. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 1**
> 
> Prompt from patron _Lauren:_ Zach lets Nessie paint his toe nails.

Since Morgan’s mother had bought Nesrine one of those manicure kits, she insisted on painting everyone’s nails. As the baby of the family, everyone entertained her requests. Even Zach…

“Only the toe nails!” he’d told her. She agreed to his conditions. And then Morgan joined in

Emboldened by her mother, the pup’s request became eccentric, and before Zach could stop them, they’d gone and painted his toes.

And now they painted his fingernails.

“Daddy’s hands are going to be pretty!” the pup said with unabashed glee.

And Morgan grinned at Zach, his eyes glinting with mischief. “Oh, yes. So pretty.”


	23. Strange Magic (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 2**
> 
> Prompt from patron _Lauren:_ A sudden rainstorm.

A flash of light illuminated the room and a loud rumble shook the house, waking Quillan, who sat up, stricken with fear. “Amias! Amias!!” Another loud boom cut his voice.

“Shhh, no need for screams, Quill.”

Amias’s voice rang in his head. There was another flash, but no sound came. The back of his hand glowed as the wizard’s rune worked its magic.

“Lay your head -- the night is for resting. Lay your head… Good. Now close your eyes. I am here. I will watch over you.”

Quillan lifted his blanket over his face. He closed his eyes and slept.


	24. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 3**
> 
> Prompt from patron _Lauren:_ Saying goodnight on someone's doorstep.

Matthew climbed the stairs to the front door of his small home. John stood back on the overgrown path. This was where their night ended.

“Well…” Matt said, glancing at the man who’d accompanied him home. “I’m… gonna go inside now.” He wanted to add something else—an invitation, perhaps—but Matt’s slip remained sealed. He smiled politely, and the Alpha nodded.

“Goodnight,” John said, a dim spark of hope in his eyes.

Matt went inside, closing the door behind him, and waited for the Alpha who lingered momentarily to leave. Ignoring his attraction was becoming hard by the day.


	25. Nessie x Lizzie x Zuri (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 4**
> 
> Prompt from patron _Lauren:_ Wearing a sundress.

Zuri was stunning in a sundress. The frilly scoop neckline offered delightful glimpses at the Beta’s sumptuous cleavage, and the waist belt shaped the fabric over thick curves. However, Elizabeth hadn’t expected the same out of Nesrine. The Alpha’s body was muscular, rather than curvy, and she was uncannily short, even for an Alpha woman.

Nessie was radiant, though. The ebody of her short bob contrasted the paleness of her unblemished skin, her shoulders and clavicle proudly bared. Blue was such a flattering colour on her.

“I look ridiculous…”

“No,” Lizzie said, linking their arms as they walked, “You’re beautiful.”


	26. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 5**
> 
> Prompt from patron _Lauren:_ Two Alphas making out in secret, hiding so they won't be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW:** Colonization period typical attitudes concerning Native American

Frank never felt such an urge, a spark to kiss anyone before, yet when Yutu’s lips took him, he simply couldn’t hold himself back.

Their teeth clashed together. They swallowed a melody of growls and hitching breaths tossed back and forth between their mouths. Hands pushed and pulled, tugging and tearing their ensembles to tatters, while their bodies fought to topple the other. In the end, it was Frank who fell on his back.

For a Prime Alpha, he’d not given the Indian the proper fight he ought to.

He didn’t care.

He would have this man for himself, tonight.


	27. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 6**
> 
> Prompt from patron _Lauren:_ A Beta discovers their mate's tattoo.

Khadidia was about to see Lucas’s body for the first time. Her eyes were transfixed on him. _There’s nothing going on,_ she reminded herself as the Alpha unbuttoned his shirt.

_One button at a time._

Agonizingly slow.

Finally, it was off and she could gaze at the strong pectorals, tight abs, and those mouth-watering biceps— _had he been carved out of marble?_

He handed her the shirt he’d worn—she wouldn’t give it back—and turned, revealing the tattoo on his back, the one she had only heard of. _A sun about to be swallowed by a Chinese dragon._

“Woah…”


	28. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 7**
> 
> Prompt from patron _Lauren:_ Consoling a crying mate.

When the scent of burnt ash tickled Morgan’s nose, he knew some was wrong. There was no mistaking it when his Alpha came in and knelt at his feet. He tried to pull the man from his lap, but his mate was heavy with feeling, and when a wetness soaked through his jeans, it was clear that his Alpha wasn’t merely upset.

Zach was crying.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked. He had to suppress a knot of emotion from himself. “What happened?”

But his Alpha didn’t speak, only sobbed. And Morgan could only hold him, love him until it passed.


End file.
